


Test

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Test</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

Rowan came to in a circus tent, the smell of stale food and animal droppings assaulting his senses. He groaned and fought the urge to retch.

When he remembered what he'd left behind of Sam, he could fight the urge no longer.


End file.
